


【超蝙】悲伤蛙

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 是黑骑崛起抱着核弹闯大海被救下来之后特别颓废特别咸鱼不想工作只想养老的二代蝙和又暖又温柔的治愈系小太阳二代超的故事。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【超蝙】悲伤蛙

小萝卜头们叽叽喳喳个不停，但带队的女教师开口时，他们一下子全都安静了下来。她温柔的声音里透着骄傲与感伤：“……这就是蝙蝠侠，他曾忍受着人们的非议，在黑暗里负重前行。而现在，他证明了他是真正的英雄，是我们值得并且需要的，哥谭市自己的英雄。”

穿着粉红色布艺裙的女孩儿红着眼眶高高举起小手：“老师，蝙蝠侠真的死了吗？我们再也见不到他了吗？”

她旁边的男孩儿大声道：“蝙蝠侠才不会死呢！隔壁的超人都能接飞机抗大楼，蝙蝠侠不过是扔个核弹而已，英雄才不会被这种事打倒！”

那位教师只是笑着，带领这群孩子继续往前走。谁都知道蝙蝠装底下已经换了一个人了。

火柴马龙慢慢踱步到那座漆黑的塑像前，仰头对上那怪物英雄低垂的眼。他缓缓、缓缓地合上双目。

“哈维·邓特是我们需要的英雄，但我们却不值得一位光明骑士。蝙蝠侠，他是我们值得拥有的英雄，但我们现在还不需要他。”

现在，他被需要了吗？或者人们需要的只是一个静止的雕像。死去的神才是好神，英雄同理。

他乱糟糟的胡须下掩着的嘴角牵起一个自嘲的笑。蝙蝠侠不过是个怪胎，他何德何能，能让哥谭市民给自己立起这样一座“神像”——好像那位大都会的神子？

他毫无预警地侧了侧身，那只差点落到他肩上的手便尴尬地在半空悬住了，讪讪地收了回去。手的主人，那个身高八尺却偏偏要把自己远胜米开朗琪罗精雕细琢的大理石塑像的身材缩在肥厚的西装里、戴着一副愚蠢的黑框眼镜的小记者毫不吝啬地扬起一个足可媲美阿波罗的灿烂微笑：“下午好，B！真没想到你会出现在这里。”

“叫我火柴马龙。”流浪汉丝毫不领情，懒懒地偏过头去，看也不看他。

明日之子携着夕阳余温和暖洋洋的希望叩开蝙蝠机的门：“抱歉，我想你需要一点帮助？”黑暗骑士恍惚看见了光。

“好吧好吧，火柴马龙。真想不通你为什么给自己起这样的名字。”记者先生嘀咕着，固执地绕到他的另一边凑上去，倒映着阳光的双眼盯着他不放：“我遇到了几个其他……你懂的，和我们一样的人。我们想要组建一个联盟。”

“那和我有什么关系。”马龙厌烦地打了个哈欠，努力忽视幻想中在自己眼前拼命摇个不停的尾巴。他开始闷着头往前走。

克拉克赶紧快步跟上：“我找你好久了。拜托，如果真的成立联盟，我们不能没有你。”

“马龙先生？”他不自觉地挺了挺胸，下意识做出超人的、让人无比信赖的姿态来，说出的话却很……可爱。

马龙终于纡尊降贵般赏赐了他一个眼神，一抹眼角的轻瞥：“容我指正，肯特先生。从来没有什么不能没有谁的说法。”

“哦，B……”最终克拉克还是只能目送这个油盐不进的混蛋淹没在人群里。

火柴马龙觉得很烦，真的很烦。他感觉自己被一条大型犬缠住了，对方打定主意不松口，还蹭了他一身的毛毛。

他阴沉着脸，瘫在老人摇摇椅里前后摇晃，对门外坚持不懈的敲门声听而不闻，眉目在掺着昏暗灯光的阴影里若隐若现。

……总之，看上去就有一种，“我好咸，好疲惫哦，我只想躺着不要工作”的颓废感。

一点都不蝙蝠侠。

敲门声没有停下的意思，缩在安全屋里自闭的男人终于忍不下去，一个跃起，三步并作两步窜到门边一把拉开把手。

门外的记者先生毫不意外的样子，还在冲着他笑，傻乎乎，又暖乎乎的。

马龙咬着牙拽着男人的衣领把他拖进屋里，脚尖一勾带上房门。他把他推搡到墙上，整个人逼上去，试图营造出压迫感。

他扯着男人胸前的衣襟用力往上一提——没提起来。克拉克后知后觉地顺着他的力道飘起来一点，马龙看着他与自己头顶齐平的下巴，更心塞了。

他恹恹地收回手，转身走到木质沙发边坐下，皱着眉不意外地听到腰椎抗议的声音。忍忍吧，老伙计，安全屋能有齐全的家具就很不错了。

“你到底想干什么？”他尽力压抑声线里的暴躁。

克拉克叹了口气，几乎是用那种安抚炸毛的猫一样的语气道：“我只是想来看看你，布鲁斯。”

马龙——布鲁斯·韦恩绷紧了脊背，双眼危险地眯起，好像随时能跳起来：“我还以为我们才刚认识。”

克拉克垂下眼，声音也放低了，做出受伤的姿态：“我还以为我们已经是朋友了。”

看着沮丧到耳朵都耷拉下来的人，布鲁斯心里一紧。他忽然想起露易丝·莱恩的那篇“为什么我们不需要超人”，想起卢瑟费尽心机就为了给他打上血淋淋的“伪神”标签。世界对这个笨拙单纯的小镇男孩已经诸多苛责。从前他不在意，也没有心思去琢磨另一个城市的“神明”，但现在，在超人从核爆炸中救下他，又慷慨地把不为人知的、更真实的一面展示在他面前后……

英雄总是孤独的。布鲁斯知道超人只是想在自己身上寻求认同感，他想要的是同类依偎在一起的温暖，也许还有友情，或者更深层面的……不管是什么，对布鲁斯·韦恩来说，都太过奢侈了。

他是想要冷硬一些，直接把这个委屈的大狗狗赶走的。但最后，布鲁斯只是抿了抿唇，道：“如果你管这个叫朋友。”

于是，前一秒还在伤心的男人猛地抬起头来，笑容灿烂到几乎晃眼。他背在背后的手拿出来，把一个冒着热气的篮子放在布鲁斯面前：“试试我做的苹果派吧，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯接过克拉克一直往他怀里推的篮子，揭开的同时迟疑地想：他是不是在套路我？

富家公子拿起一块苹果派，挑剔地打量一会儿，被克拉克热切的目光盯得心软才放进嘴里。他做好了再难吃也要面不改色地鼓励这个脸皮薄到不可思议的小镇男孩的准备，但清爽酸甜恰到好处的美味瞬间在味蕾上爆炸开来。

心满意足地咽下最后一口，他慢里斯条地拿出手帕擦干净嘴角和手指上沾着的酱汁，默默地更新自己的情报小本本：超人竟然会做甜点。还做得很好吃。

他看向一旁傻笑的克拉克，忽然觉得有些丢脸：布鲁斯·韦恩什么山珍海味没吃过，刚刚那个因为区区几块苹果派狼吞虎咽丢掉餐桌礼仪的是谁？

布鲁斯恼羞成怒地下了逐客令，吃下去的苹果派却一直从胃里暖到心口。

克拉克总能找到火柴马龙的安全屋，超人的身上也总会黏着几个监听器。每隔几天，克拉克总会“路过”布鲁斯落脚的地方，给他带去几道家常小菜或是一盒点心。他没有提起过蝙蝠侠的事，只是偶尔不经意地透露出新成立的超级英雄联盟的一些事宜。说得多了，布鲁斯烦不胜烦的同时还会给出一两点建议。

他们彼此契合。他们心照不宣。

第十三次吃到克拉克的苹果派时，布鲁斯扑到他身上吻了他。

于是正义联盟多了一位神秘的顾问。

在这一年快要结束的时候，阿卡姆又爆发了大规模的集体越狱，布鲁斯终于还是再次披上了战甲。

几个月后的正联基地，超人笑得阳光灿烂：“给大家介绍一下我们的联盟顾问，我的爱人，蝙蝠侠。”

彩蛋*

01.

阿尔弗雷德不紧不慢地走进咖啡馆。他的年纪已经很大了，但步履中仍带着英式优雅。

老人点了一杯咖啡，在等待的过程中目光忽然定格在前方。那张桌子上坐着举止亲密的两个男人，都已近中年，而时间并没有磨去他们的光采。

其中一个褐色眼睛的男人看见他，微微一笑，端起他的咖啡送到嘴边，一枚戒指在他的手上闪闪发亮。

于是阿尔弗雷德也由衷地笑了，举起自己的咖啡，向他致意。

岁月温柔，阳光正好。

02.

我喜欢你，比喜欢太阳多一点点。

END

标题无意义，只是致敬这张图片。是悲伤蛙？是蝙蝠侠！ 


End file.
